


XX

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Дима переживает, что, возможно, их отношения себя изжили





	XX

**Author's Note:**

> *здесь должен быть текст*  
Это было написано в приступе огромной любви и в подарок.  
20.07.2018
> 
> Публикация где-либо запрещена, к реальным людям отношения не имеет

Антон отлично помнил, с чего все началось. В один совершенно ужасный день... Впрочем, если ты родом из мест, где "охуевший" значит "замечательный", нужно быть аккуратнее в эмоциональных оценках, так что Антон помнил, как в один совершенно ужасный, а может, прекрасный день пришел с работы и по предвкушающей, но в то же время смущенной роже Димы понял, что тот намеревается что-то предложить. Или о чем-то поговорить. Ладно, хоть не поговорить о них, тогда бы Дима смотрел с упреком, но просяще. Или поделиться сомнениями насчет туманного будущего - но тогда Дима бы ходил задумчивый, отвечал односложно, и эту беседу пришлось бы начинать Антону.

Они жили вместе почти пять лет, Антону иногда не верилось, но это было так: в 2011 после Битвы новой эры, после награждения Сережа чуть ли не за руку подвел стеснительно-восторженно улыбающегося Диму к бару, мол, давай посидим, пообщаемся, ну чо ты, мы же за общее дело, надо коннектиться, мутить проекты вместе... и подмигнул Антону лукаво, когда Хасан отвлекся на выбор напитка. И с тех пор у Антона было время изучить настроения Димы досконально, так что он не сомневался: в этот раз - предложение. Ебовое, как всегда.

Они поужинали, перекинулись парой слов о том, как прошел день, Антон начал собирать посуду со стола, но Дима остановил его:  
\- Не надо, я сам помою. Иди отдыхай, ну правда, Антон, не надо, я сам, у тебя же был трудный день, я не представляю, как ты разбираешься с этим, иски, кредиторы, ужас какй-то, отдыхай, Антон.

Что ж. Антон прошел в комнату, включил очередную серию и устроился поудобнее. Тут в дверях появился Дима с двумя бутылками то ли безалкогольного пива, то ли дорогого лимонада - отсюда не разглядеть, а они котировали оба варианта (и отвергали детское шампанское, которое притаскивал на праздники Сережа - еще издевок над их образом жизни им не хватало).  
\- Будешь? Или что-нибудь другое? Чего ты хочешь, не вставай, я принесу, можно...

Любопытно.

\- Хасанчик?  
\- Мм?  
\- Красивый мальчик.  
Уголок Диминого рта дрогнул, будто он собирался улыбнуться, но не стал.  
\- Да так, хотел спросить, ты что, опять где-то остановился под знаком "Остановка запрещена" и теперь заранее извиняешься, что мне штраф придет, а потом вспомнил, что сегодня на машине я ездил, и теперь даже не знаю, что ты натворил.  
-Антон, я просто... Нет, это... Это другое совсем... Это...  
Дима будто стушевался, но потом взял себя в руки, и в глубине его глаз промелькнуло что-то такое... Искорка. Он влез на кровать, привалился к Антону, положил руку ему на грудь и стал машинально поглаживать.  
\- Я подумал...

Уже плохо.

\- ...Аодумал, что мы могли бы... Попробовать кое-что новое? Например, доминирование? Мне нравится, каким ты бываешь иногда властным, как смотришь, все вопросы отпадают. Как разговариваешь по телефону. Как принимаешь решения, в этом очень много силы. И это захватывает. И может, ты хотел бы... Попробовать со мной? Давай я буду тебя слушаться. Делать, что ты скажешь, исполнять твои желания. Я буду называть тебя господин...

Стоп.

-Господин Белогай, когда Ваша организация планирует расплатиться с подрядчиком? Насколько нам известно, на данный момент долг составляет довольно крупную сумму, и...

-Да, но, господин Белогай, по-видимому, взыскать с них задолженность будет крайне проблематично...

\- Господин Белогай...

Голова раскалывалась. Дима не мигая уставился на Антона с тревогой, даже рука его замерла.  
\- Я что-то не то сказал? Я просто...  
\- Бля, Дим. А давай не будешь.

***

Дима не мог понять, что так разозлило Антона, но на всякий случай извинился. В конце концов, они оба были баттл-рэперами (пусть Дима и где-то очень в глубине души в последнее время) и знали, что в любой непонятной ситуации лучше извиниться, от тебя не убудет. Желательно перед всеми, конечно, как Аббочка завещал, но, благо, хоть Оксимирон на этот раз был не при чем. Дима нервно хохотнул и отогнал образ Мирона, сидящего на краю кровати по-турецки и рассуждающего про отсутствие запала, изюминки, стремления к поиску новых стилей, про Хайда и Хасана, которые своими унылыми телодвижениями позорят культуру. Придумается же.

\- Дима, правда, все нормально, нет, я не отвергаю тебя, и спасибо, что поделился, просто это достаточно ну... Экстравагантная идея, и пока... Я не уверен. Мне сложно об этом думать. Нет, я не злюсь. Я просто очень устал и мне немножко не до этого. Но ты пойми...

Дима прильнул к груди Антона и уже вполуха слушал его речь. Его отказ. Ну... Ладно.

Диме в последнее время стало казаться, что неплохо бы разнообразить их личную жизнь. Парадокс, но с тех пор как они жили в одной хате, они словно меньше времени проводили вдвоем. То есть как. Они ели, мыли посуду, убирались по выходным, ездили за продуктами, по утрам спорили, кто пойдет гулять с собакой. Антон брал работу домой и иногда целыми вечерами не поднимал глаз от компа. Тогда Дима заваривал ему чай и таскал бутеры. Когда было время и силы, и Дима приезжал со своих гастролей, они могли сходить в парк или в кино. Но это же не совсем то, верно? Последние годы все шло как по накатанной, и это было неплохо, совершенно точно неплохо, но оставалось еще так много потенциально интересных вещей, которые любопытный Дима был не прочь попробовать - с Антоном. Или причина была в другом? Дима иногда загонялся, что Антону может перестать быть интересно рядом с ним - таким простым и немного скучным.

В общем, услышав ответ (внутренний голос в панике нашептывал, что от Димы отмахнулись), Дима даже немного расстроился, хотя и не очень понимал, во что может вылиться его предложение (Хаха. Ты даже это не подумал. Идиот. Что ты собирался ему предложить? ) Может, стоило начать с чего-то попроще? Романтический ужин, прогулка, милые подарки, красивое белье? Так, нет, это уже слишком, ни себя, ни Антона в чулках Дима без смеха представить не мог. Воображаемый Мирон Янович укоризненно зыркнул и покачал головой. Ну извините.

\- Дима, что это?  
\- Нравится?  
\- Это у нас горелым пахнет?  
\- Бляяя.

Да, идея с изысканным ужином тоже оказалась так себе: Дима пришел с репетиции, радостно нашинковал все ингредиенты, фигурно выложил овощные дольки на противень, залил соусом, отправил в духовку, выставил таймер, присел на диванчик и... отключился. Противень отмывали в четыре руки. Антон успокаивал, что в первый раз мало у кого получается, но к концу мультика даже крыса научилась готовить рататуй, и у Димы однажды получится. Дима почему-то представил, как Чейни с мрачным ебалом пытается приготовить яичницу и в результате одно яйцо разбивает о комфорку, а второе теряет и лезет за ним под стол. Господи, только тебя тут не хватало.

\- Дим, куда мы едем?  
\- В музей современного искусства, там сейчас выставка инсталляций, посвященных...  
\- Дим, они же не работают по вторникам?

Возвращались, вяло переругиваясь. У Антона (как всегда) оказывается, куча дел, а Дима лезет (со своей хуйней), и все бы ничего, но сейчас совсем не до этого (Не до Димы), и Антон очень вымотался (от него!). Вроде ничего особенного, все устали, но Диме было как-то гадко.

\- Антон!  
\- Мм?  
\- Может, сегодня поменяемся?  
\- Да-да, - явно засыпая, пробурчал Антон. - Ты сходишь в суд, а я поеду в Новороссийск.  
\- в Ейск вообще-то.  
\- в Ейск! - согласился Антон и захрапел.

Дима мог объясить себе что угодно, но иногда такая тоска накатывала. Оставалось только сублимировать в творчество. Да и то... В первый раз, когда они с Антоном прям предельно серьезно поругались, Дима написал Пленника. Во второй - выложил альтернативное сведение Пленника. В третий раз этот фокус вряд ли прокатит, да и версий не осталось, разве что поднимать архивы в поиске совсем сырых и позорных демок. Да и не ругались они, просто надо, наверное, уметь отпускать, когда отношения себя исчерпывают. Возможно, это случилось с ними.

Его любимая самая лучшая девочка - холеная, пятнистая, с лоснящейся шерстью, как знала, когда стоит утешить хозяина. Сейчас она, поскуливая, принялась вылизывать Диме руки.  
\- Милая, что делать, кажется, нам тут больше не рады. Что мы будем делать, милая? - вопрошал Дима, почесывая далматинца по голове, по животу, по спине. Новые строки не шли в голову как назло. Было подозрительно пусто.

Пока в дверь не позвонили.  
На пороге стоял Антон с коробкой из-под обуви и пакетом продуктов.  
\- С днем рождения, Дима.  
\- Ты... отпросился с работы? Ради меня?  
\- Взял отгул. Открой.

В коробке оказались стильные черно-белые Reebok classic. Те самые, на которые Дима облизывался уже месяца два.

А потом Дима помнит, как он чуть ли не запрыгнул на Антона и целовал-целовал-целовал его, пока краем глаза не заметил, что собака раскурочила сумку с продуктами и намеревается стащить у них сочный такой кусок сельдерея. И стало чуток не до того.

***

В чем Дима был невероятно хорош, так это в бэдбарсе, в умении успокоить и придать уверенности парой слов и в накручивании себя от нуля до бесконечности по малейшему мнимому поводу за доли секунды. Хорошо, что Антон умел чувствовать и пресекать такие настроения. Хорошо, что Диму оказалось так легко переубедить.

А еще в чем Дима был невероятно хорош, так это в костюме.

Прозвенел будильник. Антон продрал глаза, встал с кровати и чертыхнулся, перецепившись о предмет, которого тут явно не должно было быть. Мда, когда Дима предлагал попробовать доминирование, надо было соглашаться. Может, удалось бы хотя бы приучить бы этого еблана оставлять тапки около своей половины кровати.

  
Так спокойно было на душе.

Зы энд.


End file.
